


Nimble Fingers

by pokemeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Deaf Culture, Deaf Reader, Dean Being an Ass, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, POV Dean Winchester, Reader is deaf, Relationship(s), Sam is an asl interpreter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemeg/pseuds/pokemeg
Summary: Dean Winchester never really understood the deaf community. He acknowledged that it existed but never really expected to have someone in his life that was deaf.After hearing about a poltergeist case in New Jersey, he and Sam meet up with another hunter who lost her hearing at age three.Little does Dean know that soon, he'll find himself learning asl from his younger brother to understand the first deaf person hes ever met. And eventually, fall head-over-heels for her





	Nimble Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go to meet up with a girl in a New Jersey to inquire about a poltergeist case, only to find out that shes deaf and Dean is conflicted as to whether or not to take the case

It was just myself and my brother Sam on the open roads. Like it has been for the longest time.

We lost our mom when Sam was a baby, and our dad had been the one raising us for most of our life. 

We lost him almost ten years ago.

After Dad died, we made it an effort to finish what he started, and there we were. Meeting people, losing people. 

Sam knew sign language, mainly from him going to college which made it easier to communicate with certain people 

I never made an effort to understand deaf people, all I knew was they couldn't hear.

I never personally knew a deaf person in my entire life.

Little did I know that that was about to change. 

~

We pulled up to a diner in a small town in New Jersey, hoping to meet up with another hunter who had some information about a poltergeist that was terrorizing the town. 

“You sure about this Dean?”

“Why not? It isn’t the first time we’ve dealt with poltergeists.” I shut the door of Baby and turned around to head inside the diner.

Sam only sighed and shut the passenger door behind him, following me inside.

The only people in the diner were a few waitresses and a girl sitting by herself at a booth. We both headed over to the booth with the singular girl, assuming she was the hunter. 

“Hey, are you the informant?” Sam had asked.

She nodded and gestured her hands towards the empty seats in the booth. We both sat down on the opposite side of her.

A waitress came by and got our orders before I began talking to her.

“I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam, we’re here about the poltergeist”

The girl was looking out the window, as if she couldn’t hear me.

“HEY!” I slammed my hand on the table. 

She jumped, starting to do something with her hands.

I looked at her confused.

“Dean…” Sam started… 

I paused to look at my brother.

“She’s deaf…”

I stared in disbelief. 

Sam began to sign to her what I had previously said. Then she started doing the hand motions again and he began translating for her.

“yes, I’m deaf. I lost my hearing when I was three years old. My parents were hunters, and my mom knew ASL, so I never went to a deaf school. I was homeschooled.”

I looked over at Sam and I spoke again.

“How good are you? At hunting…”

“I’m pretty decent, however people tend to judge my ability before they see me in action. So I completely understand if you both don’t want to work of me because I am deaf.” 

We sat awkwardly before Sam started talking.

“We’re still interested in the case, what do you have to offer?”

I looked at Sam and he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Her eyes lit up and she started using sign again.

“We never got your name by the way,” I finally spoke up.

She smiled before signing once again.

“My name is (y/n)” Sam translated,


End file.
